


Summer Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Karaoke, Singing, Useless Lesbians, Yuri, i missed valentine's day i suck, kirigiri asking maizono out directly is a blessing, they can read each other and it's perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One text from Sayaka, and Kyouko's already long gone. And so, she chooses to follow along with her plans.





	Summer Afternoon

Kyouko shouldn't have agreed to this.

In the heat of an extreme day of July, when she was dressed in hardly anything bar a camisole and shorts, sitting in the comforting cool of her fan, browsing the latest news in the criminality department on her laptop, the phone on her nightstand lit up with a notification.  
Interested as to who would contact her of all people, she picked up the device, unable to resist giving a slight smile upon seeing the message she had just received.

_Hey, Kirigiri-san? I was wondering, would you like to go to karaoke with me in two hours or so? I mean, I'd like you to join me, but it's okay if you don't. I understand._ **Maizono Sayaka - 15:25 07/07**

Of course, she couldn't resist. She would never outright admit the insight she had on the idol's true personality, gained through instinctive detective analysis, but that very personality was what drew her to the girl. There was something about her motives that was.. relatable, somehow.

Kyouko tapped an answer, at a speed that exceeded her usual by a notable margin. She set the device down, reached to turn the fan off, and got up from the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

And so, an hour and a half later, the detective found herself dressing up in one of her lighter outfits(still official-looking, as always), fixing her hair with slight more care than usual, putting on a clean pair of boots and heading out the door towards the nearest karaoke station, planning on arriving exactly two hours after receiving the message.

It seemed that her timing was slightly off. Sayaka had been patiently waiting for her at the door, in a pristine summer dress, smiling with easily sensed radiance. Kyouko would have assumed this was another one of her fake smiles, yet there was something about it that was off from the usual, confirming that it was indeed genuine.

The idol curtsied, offering her greetings. "Good afternoon. I'm glad you could find the time to join me here today." Her azure tresses shifted to cascade over her shoulders, and, illuminated by the summer sun, it glowed quite like an angel's aura. Had Kyouko not practiced self control, she could have swooned right there.

"Good afternoon." She nodded, noting how she almost let feeling overcome her, now reverting to her initial state of aloofness. "It was my pleasure. Now, we may head inside. It seems the sun in July is not quite as pleasant as it has been in previous years, even while evening is approaching."

The slight grin Sayaka flashed confirmed her suspicions; despite her self control, the idol was sharp. She had been read like something akin to an open book. Despite herself, Kyouko found her gloved hands fidgeting with the tip of her braid as she opened the door for her… best friend?

Inside, it had been fairly easy to obtain a booth, according to Sayaka. According to Kyouko, the cashier was so surprised to have the local teen idol and local detective- both graduates of Hope's Peak Academy, no less- come in his station, that he got up and showed them to a booth, refusing the both of them's attempts at offering payment. The detective entered; Sayaka gave an apologetic smile before joining Kyouko in the booth.

"So.. what are we going to do? Since you called me to karaoke of all places, and I don't think I'm the one that's supposed to be singing." She took a seat, her eyes studying Sayaka's features, finding nothing to suggest her plans.

Meanwhile, the person of her interest was already selecting a song. "Ah, I supposed I was going to sing, but you can join me if you wish." There was now mirth in her eyes, and the TV screen in front of them lit up.

Kyouko's eyebrows shot up at the song name.

"…Jingle Bells?"

In the middle of summer.

All she could do was give confused looks, becoming all the more aware of the lingering heat.

 _"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh.."_ Sayaka sung, her voice clear and powerful, betraying none of her state of amusement. Kyouko decided to simply stare, both entranced by the singing and baffled at how she fooled around. She was sweating in her seat, and her idol friend was singing winter songs.

"Maizono-san, this is not funny." Kyouko stated, trying to gather her thoughts, fingers on temples.

 _"On open fields we go, laughing all the way.."_ Nonetheless, she continued, gazing at the detective with defiance.

"Sayaka." She was beginning to get fed up with this.

 _"Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright.."_ Sayaka's voice cracked upon hearing her first name.

"If you don't shut up, I'll make you shut up."

_"Oh what fun it is-"_

The detective got up from her seat, taking steps towards the other girl.

Kyouko was originally planning to simply clamp her hand over Sayaka's mouth, but on sudden impulse, motivated by the lovely expression the idol was making, pouring her heart into singing despite the inappropriate season and even less appropriate temperature, she changed her mind.

_"-to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight-"_

Her hand raised, gripping Sayaka's chin. She leaned in, all while turning her friend's head, careful not to use too much force. Their lips connected, and despite her legs threatening to give out, she closed her eyes and kept her calm.

In the distance, she heard the drop of a microphone and static following the impact, but she was far too focused on every single detail of Sayaka's presence to ever react to them; Sayaka's breath, her warmth, her single, high pitched whimper; Sayaka relaxing, one hand wandering to grip at the back of Kyouko's jacket, pulling her closer, ever so closer.

And it was the same idol that broke the embrace, eyes half lidded, breath heavy, cheeks pink, staring at her with a love she had never seen grace the sea of ocean blue before.

Neither of them needed confirmations to know that they were in love with each other, at that point.

"…You shut me up, alright," Sayaka breathed, raising her other hand to rest on her own chest. Her fingers idly played with a stray blue lock as her gaze lowered. "Well, you know.. thanks for the gift."

Kyouko hummed in question, tucking a strand behind Sayaka's ear, "What do you mean? I just wanted you to stop singing about snow in the middle of the hottest summer yet."

"Ah. I didn't tell you before?" Suddenly shy, she pulled back her arm, fidgeting with her fingers, still not allowing her gaze to meet the other girl's. "K-Kyouko.. It's my birthday today, and I thought you knew.."

"..Huh?"

"So you didn't.. I picked the song knowing you'd be frustrated by it, but I thought you'd go along with it since it was my birthday, and it would maybe be fun. I didn't expect you to actually.." Sayaka bit her lip.

"I-I see.." The detective was beginning to catch up to her own actions. She had been invited to karaoke by Sayaka, meant to be simply a fun activity for her birthday, and she had kissed her. Kyouko suddenly found herself carrying a higher burden than she had expected. "I.. shouldn't have-"

"T-that's not what I meant!" The idol stamped her foot on the ground. "I.. don't think I need to say it for you to know that I liked it.." Realizing what she was admitting, Sayaka propped her forehead against a leather shoulder, giving hopeless whines. "This is really embarrassing."

That it was. "Well.. You know how these types of things work better than I do, that I learned over the years. So.. to make it official, will you go out with me, Sayaka?" Kyouko found herself lacking any amount of tact. However, considering their current situation, asking outright would suffice.

The question earned her a sigh, and an annoyed look as Sayaka moved back to finally meet her eyes. "You know, you're so direct I sometimes wonder if you ever get embarrassed about anything."

"Well, of course," Kyouko paused to flick her hair over her shoulder dramatically, "I am the stone faced detective. I am not allowed to show emotions so easily, and if I did get flustered, it would ruin professionalism."

The idol rolled her eyes, leaning in for a quick peck. "Well then. As my stone faced detective, I command you to look more human when you're around me. Even if you're cute as is." She poked one of Kyouko's cheeks with a nail, pouting.

The detective grinned. "So, is that a yes?"

"It's not a yes."

The idol's abrupt statement startled Kyouko, her eyes widening. "Not a yes?"

Sayaka giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, "It's an 'absolutely'!"

She heaved a sigh. At that moment, Kyouko established that this girl was going to be the death of her. 

Even so, it didn't sound like the worst way to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Sayaka's going to kill someone with her teasing one day, I swear.


End file.
